Demon and the Rose
by KurosakiShinji
Summary: The Future of Kiri is at stake and therose of Kiri is in Konoha what will happen when she meet Naruto.  NarutoXOC NarutoXFemKyuubi Super/StrongNaruto Sasuke and Sakura bashing will be included.


Fires burned bright in the shadow of the evening, of which slight movements of shadows could only show hints of the nights true meaning, in a house in the Uchiha District on the edge of Konohagure layed a young girl fast asleep she was 9 years old and was a member of both the Uchiha and Kayguya Bloodlines she was small in stature and had long white hair that clashed with the pitch black eyes of a Uchiha. She lay unkowing of what fate in store for her and did not hear the faint noise as two unkown shinobi entered her room.

The shinobi silently appraised there target decideing their next course of action would be crucial and they both knew the reward for faliure and deeply feared it, The Mizukage would have there heads if they did not deliver his grandaughter to him, suddenly the one known as Harami spoke _"What should we do Sukamaru soon the guards will notice they are missing two of their men they will alert the shinobi we will have failed the Mizukage, this girl is the future of our village we must fufill our part in the events yet to come even if it costs our lives"_.

_"I know Harami" _said Sukamaru quietly as not to wake the sleeping young girl in front of him. he apprasied the situation they had gotten themselves into, he thought about how naive they had been to accept this mission but he had always looked for something to give his life meaning and his friend Harami had always been idealistic when she heard she would be secureing the future of Kirihagure she had begged him to put there names in for the mission and he had quickly caved to her constant kisses and talks of a future for them after the mission.

_"Sukamaru are you ok you've been quiet for awhile we have to hurry while you were in a daze i used my senbon to paralyze the girl for the time it take to escape and i gagged her so she couldent alert any guards of our presence"_she said in a worried tone

_"Im fine we must hurry or they will be upon us" _Sukamaru states quickly, and with out another word he throws the girl over his shoulder and nods to Harami and says _"Be careful we meet at the outskirts of town at Training Ground 44, the others should be waiting and Zubai should be done with his part of the mission as well" _

_"Understood ill see you there Sukamaru be careful our furture resides in that girl" _she could feel him become the confident Shinobi and the head of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist she knew that he was, and was proud of the srong man she had grown to love she let a smile show on her lips, seconds later there was no sign of them or the girl, almost as if they had never been there at all.

Halfway Across The Village

Zubai walked through the center of the Konohagare with confidence and a smile the few who were awake this early would stare as he passed and wonder what mischef he had got himself involved in this time, not that he could blame them he exuded a aura of uneasiness wherever he wandered yet he knew that no one would question his presence, to a bystander he was an average shinobi who was there to protect them, only he was nothing if not extraordaniry he was 17 and already a jonin with his own genin team who consisted of his prize pupils Unohari Soshu, Sishui Namikaze, and Jirobo Houshko.

He was implanted into Konohagure by his grandfather the Mizukage when he was just a genin and had been ordered to watch over his younger cousin Saiori until his grandfather could send a infiltration team to remove her back to the _"Village Hidden in the Mist "_, he had recieved word early yesterday morning that they had finally come and what a suprise it had been that his childhood friends were part of the infiltration team, when he thought about it he felt sad they had been his bestfriends when he had first arrived from the _"Village Hidden in the Grass" _with his sick mother wanting to see her father before she had died,.He had been sent on his current mission 3 days later after the funeral without ever saying goodbye.

_"Jeez enough of these sad memories, its over the past is the past i should be working torwords the future not drowning in the past"_ Mumbled Zubai as he walked into his apartment on the outskirts of Konoha as he entered he heard four people in his kitchen talking in low voices he recognized three of the four imediately they were his genin team but the fourth voice he did not know but he could tell that whoever it was he was much younger than his students maybe 7 or 8.

Quietly he steped into the room and appraised the scene Sishui was standing in a corner wearing his normal attire a tight fitting black shirt and loose fitting navy combat pants with black combat boots he had short spikey blond hair and wore his Hitiate with the leaf village symbol on his upper right shoulder, he also noticed Sishui had already marked that he was a missing nin with a slash across the hidden leaf. He was already geared for their journey to their new home in Kiri, he had a dozen kunai strapped diagonaly across his chest and two katana sheathed in a X pattern on his back he also noticed explosive notes attached to the Kunai _" You always did like explosions Sishui " _Zubai thought with a smile on his face at the thought.

Unohari was standing over a young boy who he guessed had been the fourth voice he had heard in the hallway. She was wearing a green battle kimono that he had given her after his return from a mission to Sunakagure 3 weeks ago, she had long black hair in a pony tail and she wore her Hitiate in a fasion simaler to a choker around her neck she had followed Sishui's example and slashed through the leaf symbol as well, she had attached her battle fan to her side through chakra manipulation _" She is a genius i swear she is smarter then any Nara Clan member in the Village she understod and could acheive chakra manipulation at the age of 6 and mastered the use of medical jutsu at the age of 9 shes a prodigy" _Pride swelled in Zubai at the thought of his pupils future.

Jirobo was at the table gulping down massive amounts of food and stareing at the young boy who Unohari was standing over with a hint of amazement. He wore loose fitting black pants and a white tank top with a orange trenchcoat, he wore his Hitiate on his upper left shoulder the oppisite of Sishui in a mark of comradire that only the their tight knit little family would know he also had made the slash across the leaf symbol like his friends, He had a massive axe which he

had bound to his back with rope that he used in battle that his great grandfather had forged for him no one but him could wield it it was to big and only Jirobo could use it due to his massive bulk he himself seemed to be kin to giants. _"Not to mention he is the best in Taijutsu and Kenjutsu in genarations the council will not be happy of his becoming a Missing Nin and they will fear his wrath for their past grievances torwards him" _Zubai knew that day would soon come and pityed the poor fools.

Zubai slowly steped out of the shadows into the kitchen and nonchalantly smiles and his students and asks_ " Well now who is this young boy you brought with you explain his presence my students as we must be gone by before daybreak" _

_"He was being attacked in the street by some villagers Zubai sensi he is the Jinnchuriki that was created by the Fourth Hokage, this boy is Naruto Uzumaki the holder of the nine tailed fox within him, me and Jirobo saved him and brought him here" _muttered Unohari quickly unsure if her sensei would be angry.

_"Hmm interesting but why did you bring him here you know if we are not at training ground 44 at the expected time we will be left behind to make our own way to Kiriagure not to mention we need to leave before dawn as to not arouse suspicion of our departure; its not like you to let your emotions get the better you are normaly much smarter then that"_ stated Zubai calmly, he knew he had sounded cruel but he was trying to teach Unohari not evreyone could be saved,at times she was to kind for her own good and that could get herself killed if she was not careful.

_"Im sorry sensei i understand" _mumbled Unohari with a dejected tone

Suddenly Sishui broke his silence _" Your being far to harsh on her Zubai you know she ment well and you know as well as i do this is a gift , this boy if trained by competent instructers may become the greatest shinobi in genarations that is if he is'nt beaten to death while he is young i vote to take him with us he may become very useful to us" _

Zubai thought it over for a minute and slowly came to agree with his young student way of thinking but somthing struck him as odd about Sishui's reaction to his words torward Unohari if he didnt know any better he would guess that his student had feelings for his teamate

_" It sounds like your planing something in that head of your's Sishui enlighten us if you would" _he said geniually impressed with his students way of thinkin as always.

Gaining confidence from his sensei's obvious interest he explains his plan _" Well i say we leave the village as planned but i think we should head in a totally diffrent direction, i know you mentioned that you were once part of the "Village Hidden in the Grass" , i believe that we should stage a coup and take control the village and turn it into a base of operations for us, we are stronger than most jonin leval ninja in past 4 decades and you know it to be true, i have heard rumors of a group known as the Akatskui who operate and have come to know they will soon begin to gather Jinkurichii for there own purposes and i fear that our young friend will be in great danger from them and i also belive if we join with the other's heading torwards Kiri i believe that we will be betrayed by the Mizukage he only wants the girl and we are useless to him we should obtain your cousin and head to the Hidden Grass Village i belive otherwise evreything we have acomplised and this gift that we have been given will all be wasted sensei" _Sishui became quiet waiting for Zubai's answer.

Zubai was extremely pleased how well thought out his student's plan was and he agreed that his grandfather was not to be trusted and very capable of the very betrayel that his student beleived would come and secondly he was right Naruto's apperance on their doorstep could very well be a gift from the shinigami he also noted Sishui's quick grasp on the Missing Nin's s attitude and approved.

_"Alright you have a good point but we've yet to ask young Naruto's opinion on this does he want to come with us or have you even asked"? _

Naruto quickly spoke before anyone could say a word _"Of course i do sir you have seen how im treated ill take any chance i can get to survive this and someday i want revenge and for that i need to be strong and you guys can teach me cause im a quick learner and if you need proof ill prove it to you"_

Sishui nodded in approvel to the boy and spoke loudly for the first time _" Well that settle's it Sensei, Jirobo and Me will go gather the girl and deal with anything unplesant, and Unohari will take Naruto to the Forest of Death and wait at our normal training spot after we get Saiori we will gather them and head northwest to the Hidden Grass does that sound like a plan sensei" _Said Sishui Calmly

_"Yes it does Sishui but if we are doin it perhaps we should teach Naruto a simple jutsu what do ya say as a token of friendship plus he may need to know how to defend himself i think we see if he can learn "Kage Bunshin no jutsu", if he can learn it within the hour we will go along with your plan"_Answered Zubai intent on finding out if the boy infront of him had any potentiel.

_Hmm well folks im still working on both Kiri's Bloody Mist Fox and Mashingan Naruto but i promise to have them updated as soon as possible anyways read and review please._

_Cliffhanger no Jutsu_

_cya Next time folks KurosakiShinji Out_


End file.
